Una navidad para Teddy
by JulietaG.28
Summary: Es Navidad y es la primera que Teddy Lupin pasará con su familia. Una pequeña historieta sobre lo que habría sido la historia sin la existencia de Voldemort ni una guerra en la que Lupin y Tonks encontraran la muerte / Teddy/Lupin/Tonks/ What If...? / Oneshot /


**** UNA NAVIDAD PARA TEDDY ****

 **Por. JulyPotter31**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Harry Potter, son completa propiedad de_ _ **J.K Rowling,**_ _ninguno me pertenece. Esta historia es solo por entretener._

* * *

 _Este Fic participa en el Reto Especial:_ _ **"Una mágica Navidad"**_ _del foro_ _ **"First Generation: The story before books"**_

* * *

—" _ **Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"—**_

* * *

 **Una navidad para Teddy…**

Con una sonrisa y los ojos brillando de la emoción, Tonks dio una última mirada a su hogar antes de subir por las escaleras a la recámara de su hijo. En el comedor, la mesa estaba puesta, la vajilla preparada, la tarta de melaza hecha y los aperitivos preparados. En el horno, poco faltaba para que el pavo estuviera listo. En la sala, el árbol de navidad brillaba con intensidad, los muchos regalos que ese año había que entregar estaban en perfecto estado y tras contarlos una vez más se dio cuenta de que nada faltaba.

Al subir las escaleras, cuidó por primera vez no tropezar con los bonitos tacones que llevaba puestos y cuidar el delicado vestido que Remus le había obsequiado para la fecha. Cruzó el pasillo, algo apresurada y entró en la recámara de Teddy esperando encontrar al bebé aun jugando en su cuna antes de ser vestido para la cena. En vez de eso, el cuadro que tenía delante era perfecto. Remus con su suéter café oscuro y el semblante pálido pero alegre se encontraba sentado en medio de la habitación, con un pequeño bulto entre sus piernas. Teddy ya estaba vestido, el mameluco azul que antes había llevado había sido reemplazado por otro que daba la apariencia de ser el traje de Papá Noel. Remus lo había cambiado, lo había tratado de peinar e incluso le había puesto el gorro navideño que iba a juego con el trajecito.

—Parece que se divierten— comentó Tonks con una sonrisa, Remus alzó la vista, Teddy tenía algunos juguetes regados y jugaba con ellos. Entre los muñecos había tres pequeños animales, un perro negro, un ciervo y un lobo.

—Creo que le han gustado, no deja de jugar con ellos— dijo Remus también sonriendo.

—Entonces no le reclamaré a Sirius por darle a mi hijo un muñeco de él— se mofó Tonks, la risa de Remus alegró la habitación y de un momento a otro se puso de pie.

—Te ves hermosa— le dijo, llevaba a Teddy en brazos, pero eso no le impedía acercarse a su esposa y besarle la frente. Teddy pareció sentirse algo olvidado así que rápidamente llamó la atención con algunos ruiditos y su madre lo tomó en brazos.

—Tú también te ves hermoso, pequeño mío— le dijo, el cabello de Teddy cambió de color, dando a entender a sus padres que el cumplido le había gustado. En medio de sus risas, el sonido del timbre cortó el momento.

—Creo que ya han llegado— le dijo Remus, Tonks asintió con la cabeza mientras su marido acariciaba la cabecita de Teddy y salía de la recámara. Cuando Tonks le siguió escaleras abajo, con su hijo en brazos, la puerta ya estaba abierta. Sirius había llegado y no llegaba solo.

—¡Sirius! ¡Molly! ¡Arthur!— exclamó Tonks al pie de las escaleras. Uno a uno, los invitados comenzaron a llegar. Su primo Sirius con una botella de Whisky de fuego en la mano y un traje muy elegante que le hacía lucir encantador. Molly y Arthur Weasley que cómo siempre viajaban con sus hijos. Bill y su esposa Fleur, Charlie, Percy, los gemelos Fred y George, Ron y Ginny.

—Pero mira nada más, Tonks— le dijo Molly al acercarse a saludar— Teddy es hermoso, se parece mucho a ti—

—Gracias Molly, aunque yo creo que es más parecido a Remus— respondió la metamorfomaga.

—No le digas esas cosas, primita. O mi sobrino creerá desde un principio que es feo a más no poder—se mofó Sirius mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Remus, el aludido le lanzó un codazo pero Black lo esquivó mientras reía.

—En verdad espero que no se parezca en nada a ti, Black— susurró Remus con mofa.

—Tiene que parecerse, lleva la sangre de los Black, al menos de los buenos— aclaró— además, date gusto, más guapo no podría ser— Remus estuvo a nada de responder, cuando el timbre sonó de nuevo.

Los hijos de los Weasley ya se habían acomodado en la sala y en el pasillo de entrada solo quedaban los Lupín y Sirius. Remus se acercó a abrir la puerta, sonriendo al ver a las personas que esperaban a fuera, detrás de Hermione, sus padres habían llegado con ella. Los Granger, aunque fueran una familia muggle, eran bienvenidos en las reuniones de los demás, porque su hija era con creses la mejor alumna que Lupín hubiera tenido alguna vez. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que el timbre sonara de nuevo, cuando Remus abrió, Sirius y Tonks no habían pasado a la sala, así que gratamente se encontraron con los recién llegados.

En el portal, Harry Potter de 17 años, esperaba con sus padres, James y Lily Potter a ser invitados a pasar.

—Qué bueno que llegaron, me sorprendió que no llegaran con Sirius— les dijo Tonks, cuando los Potter entraron.

—Oh, eso es porque James y Harry perdieron mucho tiempo comprando los regalos— explicó Lily con una sonrisa, padre e hijo detrás de ella se sonrojaron un poco sabiéndose culpables.

—Bueno, no fuimos los únicos retrasados, Lily perdió mucho tiempo en decidirse por un atuendo— comentó James con mofa, echando de cabeza a su esposa, Lily lo miró con reproche, así que James, algo temeroso por las represalias, optó rápidamente por pedir apoyo— ¿Cierto o no, hijo? Niega que tú madre se tarda demasiado en arreglarse…—

—Harry, no lo hagas… no te vayas de lado de tu padre— le amenazó Lily

—Te compraré otra escoba Harry, apóyame— lo persuadió James

—Oye no, la escoba que tiene yo se la compré— le regañó Sirius, Harry pareció indeciso, escabulléndose excepcionalmente, respondió

—Vaya, creo que Papá Noel, se ha encogido este año— con dos pasos llegó donde Tonks y pasó su mano por la cabecita de Teddy que rió al ver a su primo favorito.

—Anda pues, huye. Refúgiate en mi ahijado— le reprocho James con fingida indignación.

—Lo hace porque no quiere admitir que estaba de mi lado— susurró Lily— Felicidades chicos— dijo luego mirando a Remus y Tonks— Teddy es hermoso. Crece muy rápido, me hace recordar, cuando Harry todavía era un bebé…— comentó, Harry se sonrojó, los presentes rieron.

Ante la llegada de todas las personas esperadas, Tonks invitó a todos a pasar a la sala, donde la charla pronto comenzó. Primeramente se habló mucho de Hogwarts, el nuevo trimestre, sería el último de Hermione, Harry y Ron, luego se tocó el tema del Quidditch, el mundial estaba próximo y todos querían que Inglaterra estuviera en la final. Fred y George contaron a todos sus avances en Sortilegios Weasley y Bill anunció a todos su ascenso en el trabajo. James, Arthur y Sirius comentaron algunas cosas respecto a las cosas en el Ministerio, Lupín espetó que él se sentía muy bien alejado de ese lugar, dando clases en Hogwarts. Tonks sacó a relucir entonces la ausencia de Dumbledore, quién no había asistido a pasar las Navidades con ellos, por quedarse en el colegio.

—Yo me habría quedado en Hogwarts, pero no pude negarme ante la propuesta de Dumbledore de pasar la primera navidad de mi hijo a su lado— comentó Lupín, ganándose un suspiro de las damas presentes.

Las charlas continuaron, las bromas no faltaron y cuando el momento llegó, los regalos comenzaron a ser entregados. Los muchos regalos bajo el árbol, se volvieron muchos más cuando las varitas de Molly, James, Hermione y Sirius hicieron aparecer más regalos aún y las envolturas fueron quedando esparcidas cuando los presentes comenzaron a quedar fuera de sus cajas. Al final, solo una familia faltaba por tener regalo.

—Remus, Tonks, este es para ustedes, de parte de lo Weasley— dijo Molly al entregarles una caja, Tonks la recibió y agradeciendo el obsequio rasgó el papel descubriendo ahí un hermoso portarretratos, una foto de Remus y Tonks en casa de los Weasley.

—Este es para Teddy— dijo Arthur al extender otro paquete. Remus fue el que lo abrió y dentro, encontró un pequeño suéter tejido a mano con una T bordada al centro, cómo cada Navidad, Molly había tejido para todos, en esa ocasión, incluyendo también a Teddy.

—Muchas gracias, a todos— agradeció Remus.

—Hey, falto yo, esto es para ustedes y esto para Teddy— Sirius extendió dos paquetes que Tonks recibió, el primero contenía un par de espejos de doble sentido y el segundo un pequeño león de peluche con una pequeña camiseta de Gryffindor puesta— Espero que le guste para que desde ahora se familiarice con la que será su casa en Hogwarts— espetó ante la sonrisa de Remus

—Oh sí, es seguro, Teddy irá a Gryffindor. Aunque como profesor, no es que yo tengo preferencias— bromeó.

—Y el espejo, es para que se comuniquen cuando no estén juntos… es…— siguió Sirius, Remus lo interrumpió.

—Es cómo el que usaban tú y James en el colegio, lo recuerdo—

—Y ya que mi nombre salió a relucir, yo también traje regalos— les interrumpió James— Toma linda, este es para ustedes— dijo a Tonks al entregar un paquete.

—Esperamos que con él, siempre encuentren el camino a casa— espetó Lily. Cuando Tonks abrió la caja, encontró dos preciosos relicarios, en cada uno, había una foto de Tonks, Remus y Teddy de un lado y otra de todos los presentes ahí al otro—

—Lejos o separados, Remus siempre encontrara el camino a Tonks y viceversa— explicó James— pero tampoco deben olvidar que todos los que estamos aquí, somos una familia y siempre estaremos para ustedes—

—Gracias hermano— le dijo Remus, James sonrió.

—Falta un regalo— interrumpió Harry— Este es para Teddy— explicó, Remus cogió la caja que Harry le extendía y antes de abrirla, supo lo que era.

—Sirius le regaló una a Harry en su primera Navidad— comentó Lily con una sonrisa

—Hemos creído que como padrinos, es una buena tradición. Los merodeadores junior reciben en su primera navidad, sin excepción alguna…— comenzó James

—Una escoba de juguete— completó Tonks, riendo.

—Yo la escogí— presumió Harry con una sonrisa. Tonks extendió el regalo a su hijo en brazos de su padre, Teddy no tardó en tener curiosidad y apenas se hubo familiarizado con la escoba, no volvió a soltarla, incluso hizo a un lado el león que Sirius le dio.

—Vaya niño, Harry nunca rechazó uno de mis regalos— se quejó Sirius con fingida indignación.

—Bueno, es que tú no eres su padrino— le dijo Remus en una sonrisa.

—Pues que mal, porque yo doy mejor regalos que los Potter— se mofó el oji gris, Lily fue la primera en responder.

—Y aun me arrepiento de que seas el padrino de Harry—

—No mientas pelirroja, no hay mejor padrino para Harry que yo— Sirius guiñó un ojo.

—Y no hay mejor padrino para Teddy, que yo— acotó James, orgulloso, las risas comenzaron a estallar.

Pasaron un par de minutos, antes de que el reloj de la sala marcara los cinco minutos para las 12 de la noche y cómo tradición con la llegada de un nuevo integrante de la familia, las copas se llenaron de Whisky (o cerveza de mantequilla para los pequeños —¡Ya tengo 17 años!— se quejaron Harry y Ron) listas para el brindis, Remus se puso de pie con Teddy entre sus brazos y cuando Navidad llegó, las copas se alzaron en lo alto, las sonrisas estaban presentes en los rostros de todos. En punto de las doce y al grito de:

—¡Feliz Navidad!

Remus y Teddy coronaron el árbol con una brillante estrella surgida de la varita de Remus que padre e hijo empuñaron en lo alto. Antes de la cena, la coronación del árbol, en manos del recién llegado a la gran familia, no podía haberse hecho esperar.

Años después, Teddy Lupín quizás no recordaría del todo, su primera Navidad, pero no importaría demasiado porque cada Navidad siguiente, sería perfecta mientras no faltara algo indispensable para él: su gran familia. Potter, Weasley, Granger y los Lupín, la familia que siempre había tenido, la que seguiría creciendo, la que lo amaba, la que nunca lo dejaría, la familia sin la que no podría vivir.

* * *

—" _ **Travesura realizada"—**_


End file.
